Millie Jean Granger
She is a Gryffindor at Hogwarts. She was born on 16th of July in 1997, London. Her parents are muggles. She discovered she was a wizard when she was 8 at her uncle’s. She is a very brave girl, she’s not afraid of almost anything. Biography Millie Jean Granger was born on 16th of July in 1997. She’s in 4th year of Hogwarts. Her parents are muggles; they are called Lillian and Daniel Granger. When she first arrived to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the Sorting Hat considered putting her in Ravenclaw because of her intelligence, but she finally ended up in Gryffindor. Since first year she had a close friendship with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Maddie Finnigan, being the three of them in Gryffindor. Later on she befriended with Isabella Fletcher, a girl from Slytherin who was in the same year as them. The five of them were very close to each other, although the separation that was between them because of the different houses. During her first year at Hogwarts she had a special relationship with Ronald Weasley, they were very close to each other and they finally ended up together. She, Harry, Ron and Maddie developed a special enmity with Draco Malfoy, a boy from Slytherin who was in the same year, except from Isabella, who was his friend. In the second year Ronald and Millie split up but they continued being very close friends. Her relationship with Maddie and Isabella improved much more, and she started falling in love with Harry Potter. After some time, Millie was told that Harry felt the same and they dated for 1 and a half year, but this relationship didn't last much because Millie started liking Thomas Fletcher, Isabella's cousin. some months later, Millie and Tom started getting closer to each other and they stared dating. This relationship brought problems with Isabella, she felt jealous becuase she used to be "the only girl in Tom's life" *''Isabella' "You have no right! I'm the only girl in Tom's life, and that won't change! so stop stealing him from me!"'' - Isabella to Millie aguing about who owns Tom.'' also, she developed a friendship with Dougie Poynter and Danny Jones, the boy who likes her and Tom's best friend. Danny felt an spceial attraction to Millie and Millie felt it too. Danny showed his feelings in a not-direct way, telling her she is a wonderful girl and that Tom was lucky to have her. Danny is an impulsive person and he kissed her in detention, when no one was looking. Millie felt guilty and she told Tom about the kiss. *Tom '"You are the worst friend ever Danny! and you a bad girlfriend!"'' *''Danny '"It was an impulse! She didn't do anything! don't blame her" ''- Danny and Tom talking about the kiss. That kiss caused more problems, Bella (Isabella) got mad at Millie and she called her a "cheater" and they didn't talked in days. in sometime of the term, Tom forgave Danny and Millie and Bella did the same. After she finished school, Tom asked her to marry and they had two kids: Daniel Thomas Fletcher and Isabella Madeleine Fletcher. 'Relationships Her best friends are Isabella Fletcher, Maddie Finnigan, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Thomas Fletcher, who is actually her boyfriend. Isabella and Millie Millie met Isabella Fletcher at the Hogwarts Express on their first yearof school. Millie bumped into Bella and made her fall down to the floor. Bella over reacted and she called her "stupid". after Millie apologized, Bella started asking some uncomfortable questions. *''Bella "Are your parents wizards?"'' *''Millie "no, they are not."'' *''Bella "so, they are Muggles"'' *''Millie "what's a muggle?"'' Later that day, the girls where sorted to their houses. Millie was sorted on Gryffindor, while Bella on Slytherin. They were supposed to be enemies but they ended up being best friends. Their relationship is based on trust, fun and respect, even though Bella consider herself "a bit more respectful" than Millie but they have a lot of fun thogether and they really like eachother.They had some problems, because Bella used to call her a "mudblood" when she got angry at her, but she learned how to control herself and stop saying that word that hurt Millie in every way. Maddie and Millie Maddie Finnigan and Millie Granger met at the train. Maddie was trying to tie her shoe and Millie helped her. they talked for some time and they become really good friends. Maddie was sorted in Gryffindor, so it was easy for them to countinue being friends. they realtionship is strong and a lot of fun, they care about each other opinion and they love to be together, even though Maddie spends most of her time studying and hanging out with her boyfriend Harry Judd. They fight very often but they always end up being friends again. Tom and Millie Thomas Fletcher met Millie at a Quidditch practice. They became colse friends since then. *''Tom '"My name is Thomas, Thomas Fletcher" *Millie '"Hey! my best friend is Fletcher too, she's called Isabella Fletcher! do you know her?"'' *'''Tom '"hum... she's my cousin."'' Tom is two years older than Millie and he is Isabella's cousin. After some years, Tom started liking Millie and he finaly asked her out in her 4th year. They spended most of their leaves together and they married and had two kids: David Thomas Fletcher and Isabella Madeleine Fletcher Physical appearance She has light brown eyes and short wavy blandish brown hair. she's not very tall and she looks amiable, smart and shy, but her face-expressions change very often, specially when she's angry or serious. Wand Vine wood, 10½ inches, Dragon Heartstring Other facts She loves pink, cats and animals, she is very childish and a "know-it-all" but very funny. Her friends accept that sometimes she is too naive, but they like the way she is and they won't change her for anything. They used to ask her for help in Defence Against Dark Arts and Charms which where her favourite subjects at school.